This invention relates to wheelchairs and more particularly to a collapsible wheelchair which permits a handicapped person to use a toilet without dismounting or assistance.
Handicapped persons confined to conventional wheelchairs must dismount or be assisted from such chairs if they desire to use toilet facilities. Those who are unable to dismount and seat themselves on the toilet without aid cannot be left unattended for long periods of time. This restricts mobility and otherwise may result in the premature commitment to care facilities.
One prior art attempt to solve this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,959. The wheelchair disclosed in that patent has no frame members in the rear portion of the chair and below seat level. This permitted the chair to be backed over a toilet. In addition, the central portion of the seat was removable to permit the handicapped person to use toilet facilities while seated in the chair. Such prior art wheelchairs were not wholly satisfactory, however, because the absence of lateral bracing and particularly in the rear portion of the chair tended to result in a lack of rigidity particularly when the central portion of the seat was removed. In addition, such prior art wheelchairs were not fully collapsible.